we'll go down in history
by wowreamy
Summary: a collection of little lauraxcarmilla things i write when i have ideas. literally every genre will be covered at some point.
1. sunlight

Laura isn't _pretty._

She's too quiet. Her nose is kind of funny. Her smug face is annoying. She has a nasty habit of humming the Doctor Who theme song when she writes, too, and yelling at Carmilla for stealing her pillow. She's bossy and demanding and stubborn, outspoken and brave, despite the fact that she's scared shitless of what's happening at Silas. She's eloquent and kind and caring and really short in a super cute way-_but not pretty_, she reminds herself hastily. Never pretty.

_"Pretty"_ was too dull of a word. "Pretty" is something you say when your friend shows you a really bad re-creation of the Mona Lisa, or when your aunt buys you a really ugly sweater for Christmas and you don't want to hurt her feelings by saying it's the colour of cat puke. Laura was neither a bad piece of art, nor an itchy, just-too-small-to-be-comfortable Christmas sweater. She was something completely her own.

Laura made the entire world stop. Carmilla could close her eyes and she wouldn't picture blood or her mother or Earth falling through space. She would think about how heavy flower petals are or how she's only alive because the stupid blonde with the funny nose fought battles way bigger than herself. And something like that was worth so much more than the word _pretty._

Whenever she's around her, Carmilla's blood vessels feel like flint and steel, waiting to spark and consume her. Laura Hollis is literally human sunlight, and sunlight isn't pretty. Sunlight is brilliant and hot; a blazing inferno that travels billions of light years just to warm up a tiny ladybug.

_(And Carmilla knows that Laura would travel billions of light years to warm up a tiny ladybug. That's just how she is.)_

Carmilla hates that Laura isn't just pretty. Maybe if she was a plain as the adjective she wouldn't have caught the brooding vampire's attention in the first place. Brooding vampires did... well, brooding vampire things. Like reading 16th century literature and sleeping until 7 PM. They didn't muse about how someone embodied sunlight. At least not until now.

But she couldn't tell Laura these things. She was far to naive and oblivious to how her shining glared through Carmilla's darkness, proving that maybe she did, in fact, have a heart, and that Elle didn't take it with her to the grave. She would shrug it off as Carmilla trying to "seduce her with her dark vampire ways" and that would be the end of the conversation. Then Laura would continue to chatter at her webcam, Carmilla would steal her pillow, and everything would be normal.

And for now, Carmilla liked it that way. Maybe Laura didn't need to know how sunshiney she could be. She could continue to talk about her dad's bear spray obsession and hum sci-fi theme songs, and Carmilla would watch in bliss.

She didn't need Laura to run away just yet.


	2. curses

"You don't really like cursing, do you, cutie?" Carmilla's voice floats through the dorm room, piqued with curiosity. She sits on her bed, Laura's bright yellow pillow propping up her head, and legs crossed underneath her. A book in some mysterious old language lay open in her lap, her dark eyes scanning each word. "You don't seem like the cursing type."

Laura pushes herself away from her computer desk, spinning her chair around in the process to give Carmilla a look. The vampire's eyes haven't moved from her book, and Laura wonders how she can speak English and read Ukrainian or whatever at the same time.

"Why does it matter if I swear or not?" Pushing her hair behind her ear, Laura raises an inquisitive eyebrow at Carmilla. She didn't think her lack of curse words had bothered the brunette, and the question, though seemingly legitimate, was somewhat odd. Even for her.

"I'm just curious." Her eyes flicked up to meet Laura's for a moment before settling back on her book. "You seem so sweet, cupcake. I can't even imagine dirty words coming from those cute little lips of yours." A smirk formed on Carmilla's lips, and Laura could feel a flush forming on her cheeks.

The blonde shook her head slightly, willing the redness in her cheeks to disappear.

"Well, I.. don't really choose to curse often, no. There are better words to use. You _are_ talking to an English Lit major, so it should be a given why I don't. It's not because I'm innocent, it's just because my vocabulary wants more for me than that."

A snort escaped Carmilla's lips, causing Laura to look at her with furrowed brows and a slight pout on her lip.

"Why did you do that?"

Carmilla sighed, closing her book and placing it behind her on her headboard. Shifting in place, she let her legs sprawl out on her bed, black thigh highs and Doc Marten's unfolding out from under her body.

"Well, I assumed you were joking, but apparently our senses of humour are even more distant than I previously thought. You sound stupid, creampuff." She bit her lip and looked at Laura, lifting her arms and then folding them behind her head. "You're so naive."

Laura's pout grew larger, and she pushed her wheely chair closer to where Carmilla was situated on her bed. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, giving Carmilla her best "prove it" stare.

"Fine then, you stupid vampire. Why are curse words so great? They just make you sound like you have nothing better to say."

She looks at Laura- the blonde's eyes are fixed attentively on her face, a challenging look apparent on her adorable features. Carmilla crosses her legs and meets Laura's gaze, her own stubborn eyes glowing.

"Well, for starters, curse words and emotions are linked in your brain. The same part that produces emotions produces curse words. So when you feel angry, or sad, or… _pleasured_, your brain makes the link and there you have it. Simple enough of an explanation for you, cutie?" The brunette's smirk returned when she saw the slightly defeated look on Laura's face.

"You win. But I still don't understand. I can be as sad or angry as I want and I still don't swear like you do. You're just obsessive."

Carmilla sighed. Laura was a difficult little creature, and to prove your point, you had to be as blunt as possible. Not because she was legitimately stupid (though Carmilla pretended she was so she felt a little bit better), but because she was just too set on her own beliefs.

"I can prove it. Come here." Despite the confused look she received from Laura, Carmilla simply moved over a little bit, and pat the space next to her. Laura looked nervous, making Carmilla chuckle.

"Come on, cutie. I don't bite... _hard._" As cliche and cheesy-vampire-movie the line was, it seemed to work. Laura huffed, got up off of her computer chair, and plopped herself down on the bed next to her g̶i̶r̶l̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶?̶ roommate.

"Okay. What do you want, Carm?" Laura's bright eyes studied her face, flitting back and forth over her features.

"What I want, is to prove my point." As Carmilla spoke, she swung her leg up and over the side of Laura's waist, putting herself into a straddling position on top of her. Laura didn't really have time to protest, and instead just let her words catch in her throat as she looked at Carmilla; clad in black and grey, her socks exposing just enough skin to drive anyone crazy.

"Umm, I don't see how this is proving your point."

The closest Laura had ever gotten to Carmilla was the kiss they'd shared when she came back from the dead. After that, everything seemed to go back to normal. Carmilla, though slightly sweeter, was her normal, sarcastic, brooding self. Save for the occasional chaste kiss on the lips, she wasn't one for intimacy. She was more of a silent g̶i̶r̶l̶f̶r̶i̶e̶n̶d̶?̶ partner. She would cascade her fingertips over Laura's arm while she typed away at her keyboard, or tangle her legs slightly in Laura's while she read. But that was the farthest it had ever gotten. And now, she was sitting with her legs on either side of Laura's waist, and the blonde couldn't fight the new, hot feeling stirring in her gut.

"I told you, certain... _pleasures_ can make people curse. And plus, I'm not an idiot, cupcake. I can tell you've been wanting more than just pecks when you go to class. So we're both going to get what we want. If I have permission."

Laura hadn't even felt her head nod. Her body was reacting for her, which wasn't surprising. She took a deep breath, and moved her face close to Carmilla's slowly.

When she felt their lips press together, her stomach began to do flips. Carmilla's arms snaked around her shoulders, and Laura's went to rest on Carmilla's hips. She had wanted this for so long, and didn't hesitate to pull the small vampire closer to her, wrapping her arms securely around her waist.

Carmilla wanted so badly to just fall into Laura. To press their bare skin together and never move. This was about much more than proving a point, but she wouldn't let Laura know that. She slipped her tongue into Laura's mouth, exhaling slowly. It wasn't until she felt Laura's tongue moving against her own that her breathing grew heavy.

She separated their mouths, and kissed down Laura's jawline, stopping to leave small marks as she made her way. She could feel Laura's pulse beginning to go faster, her body growing hot with each kiss pressed into her skin. Her tongue flicked out to touch the blonde's neck, and a short, quiet gasp escaped from her lips. Carmilla felt her own skin growing hot, a feeling of indescribable lust taking her over. She wanted Laura, and Laura wanted her back. Nothing could be more perfect.

Just as she was about to press a kiss to Laura's collarbone, Carmilla felt familiar hands on her shoulder. She looked up, her already large pupils dilating at the sight of Laura. Her face was flushed a brilliant pink, and her chest was heaving up and down. A collection of small, red marks littered the lower part of her jaw, a constellation that Carmilla had left there herself.

"Is something wrong?" There was a nervous tint to Carmilla's voice as she spoke. Had she been too forward? Was Laura frightened by having her too close to her neck? She hadn't realized how possibly terrifying the situation could be until she ran her tongue over the two retracted fangs in amidst her normal teeth.

"No, not at all," Laura breathed out, "...I just wanted to try. Not to steal your thunder or anything."

Carmilla shook her head.

"You're not stealing any thunder, sweetheart. Do what you'd like. I'd love to see that mouth of yours do something other than talk about science fiction."

Laura scoffed, and then slowly traipsed her fingers over Carmilla's skin. Up her arm, across her shoulder, and up her neck to move her long, dark hair out of the way. She felt Carmilla tense underneath her touch, and a rush of warmth flew over her. It baffled her that she could make a vampire react like this. Such an emotionless creature, caving under her touch.

And she wanted more.

As quickly as she could, she connected her mouth with Carmilla's neck. She traced her veins with her tongue, biting softly on the pale skin. She felt Carmilla's body quiver, and heard a moan escape. Carmilla's head fell back, giving Laura better access to her neck. Her arms unwound from around her waist, and instead rested on her back, gripping the fabric of her shirt tightly. Exhaling roughly, she moved her lips to Carmilla's exposed collarbones, earning herself another moan, and a slight movement of the dark haired girl's hips.

"I want you, Carm."

Carmilla growled.

It was a low, deep rumble in her throat, and it made Laura throb. She thrusted her hips up, meeting Carmilla's as they moved, and they both moaned quietly. Laura felt Carmilla's hold around her shoulder's loosen, and then the next thing she knew, she was on her back.

_Oh right. Vampire._

Carmilla now hovered over top of her, her dark curls spilling over her shoulders and tickling Laura's cheeks. Her mouth was opened slightly, forming a small 'o', and her dark eyes were filled with a type of hunger that bordered on animalistic. Laura could feel her hot breath on her face, and for a moment it scared her.

But holy fuck, did it ever turn her on. Carmilla smelled like blood and sweat and lust and Laura had never known that such a combination of smells could make her stomach turn in a way that made her want to rip Carmilla's clothes off and push her against a wall. Her hands moved up to the hem of Carmilla's shirt, and she waited for a look of affirmation before quickly pulling it over her head. And, it was in such a Carmilla fashion, that she wasn't wearing a bra.

Laura felt a hot sensation tingling between her thighs at the sight of Carmilla's bare chest. Perfect breasts that weren't overly large, but definitely weren't small. She crossed her legs, willing the feeling to go away so she could focus on the fact that Carmilla was half naked and on top of her.

Carmilla must have noticed she was staring, because she giggled, and then grabbed Laura's hand with her own, guiding it up towards her breasts.

"Don't just stare. You have hands for a reason, sweetheart. Explore."

She let out another moan, this one louder than the last. She was incredibly curious, but also very worried that she would do something wrong. Gathering up her courage (though she felt stupid for doing so), she quickly flicked her thumb over Carmilla's nipple.

Carmilla emitted a moan, which made Laura continue what she was doing. She moved her other hand up to cup Carmilla's other breast, and began to squeeze and grab and flick until Carmilla could hardly hold herself up.

"You can take my shirt off... if you want." Laura's words came out slightly squeaky, and Carmilla, who's eyes had been closed, opened her eyes to slits, and smirked.

Carmilla's warm hands met the bottom of Laura's shirt, and it was off within a second, along with her bra. Part of Laura wanted to bring her arms over her exposed chest and hide, but she knew that if she did that, Carmilla would have her arms pinned in a second; and as hot as that image was, Laura wasn't sure if she was ready to be held down yet.

She watched as Carmilla's tongue cascaded across her lips, her hungry look becoming more lust filled as she inspected Laura's body. Her hand reached to cup Laura's breast, grabbing her nipple and rolling it between her thumb and index finger. Laura bit back a moan.

"Fuck, Carm," she breathed, biting down on her lip. Carmilla's eyes lit up mischievously, and she leaned down so that her mouth was right by Laura's ear.

"I told you I could make you curse."

And then, there was a hand between Laura's legs, and she was gasping so loudly she didn't doubt the girls in the dorm down the hall heard her. The warmth between her legs grew to a wetness, and she wanted nothing more in that moment then for Carmilla to rip off her jeans and thrust her fingers inside of her. But she would have to wait.

"A little bit flustered, cutie?" Carmilla had herself pressed flush against Laura, their chests up against one another, and her mouth just shy of her ear. Laura could only nod, and whimper.

"Please, Carmilla."

Carmilla rose up, holding herself up with strong arms and staring down at Laura.

"Please _what,_ sweetheart?" Carmilla's voice was raspy, mixed in with the sound of both their breathing, and the light wind blowing just outside. Laura had to think for a moment on what to say, and when she realized what Carmilla wanted, she almost came right there.

"...You're really gonna make me say that?"

"Yep."

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I'm completely serious, creampuff. Say what I want, or all my clothes go back on and you're getting out of my bed."

Laura wanted to smack her. Laura wanted to kiss her until their lips were both swollen. _Laura wanted Carmilla to fuck her until she could barely breathe._

"...Please fuck me."

The next moment felt like it was in slow motion, but also like it was going faster than the speed of light. Carmilla's fingers found the button of Laura's jeans, unbuttoned them, and discarded them to the other side of the room in what was probably about 7 seconds. Or 7 minutes. Laura wasn't entirely sure. But when she felt Carmilla's fingers press lightly against her clit, it didn't matter.

_"Oh my god."_

Carmilla is magnificent at teasing. She began to trace her fingers along Laura's underwear, moving down to kiss her hipbones. Laura felt something sharp scrape over the insides of her thighs, and grew even more wet when she realized what it was.

Carmilla's fangs had come out, in all their glory, and they were teasing over her underwear.

Fangs. Teasing. A throbbing feeling all through her body. Laura didn't know what to feel. All she knew was that she didn't want any of it to stop, and didn't regret it one bit when her hangs found Carmilla's hair.

"I said please." She whispered, not being able to bring her voice above the quiet sound. Another growl came from Carmilla's throat, and she dragged her teeth up to the band of Laura's underwear.

Slowly, she began to take Laura's underwear off with her teeth. Dragging them down her legs teasingly, finally stopping at her ankles to take them off with her hands. Laura was completely exposed, and her heart was going so quickly she thought she would have a heart attack.

"Are you ready?" Carmilla asked, her voice low and sultry. Laura nodded, and braced herself.

When she felt Carmilla's fingers inside of her, she couldn't keep quiet. It was a flurry of curse words and gasps and moans from both ends, as Carmilla curled and uncurled her fingers, thrusting them in and out until Laura could feel herself reaching her breaking point.

"Holy fuck Carmilla." She whimpered, feeling herself clench, "Holy fuck."

Her whole body shot into convulsions, moans so strained they were practically silent flew from her lips along with Carmilla's name, over and over.

When she finally got her breathing under control, she felt Carmilla fall down beside her, and she let herself curl up on the vampire's still exposed chest. She felt Carmilla's breath tickle her ear once more.

"I told you I could make you swear."


End file.
